Shizuru with Mayonnaise on the Side
by SwaggaKidd
Summary: This one-shot turned into a twofer. It's Natsuki's birthday even though it's for from now. Terrible Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I decided to make a little one-shot for you guys while you wait for the next chapie of my other story. And if you have no clue what I'm talking about I mean Dimension: Kannazuki no Miko. It's my awesome story that I take for ever to update. But anyway here's the one-timer for you guys.**

**Shizuru: Ah-ah-ah don't forget the disclaimer.**

**Me: *blushes* Yeah, you don't mind doing it-it for me.**

**Natsuki: Hey don't seduce the girl Shizuru she's already on another story. She doesn't need more crap on her head. *Starts to drag Shizuru away***

**Shizuru: Ara, Brandy doesn't own Mai-Hime!**

**Me: With that enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru With Mayonnaise on the Side<strong>

Natsuki woke up with no one by her side. She looked over towards the door and noticed it was open.

"I wonder where Shizuru is." Natsuki mumbled to no one as she scratched one of her bra covered boobs.

Natsuki stumbled out of bed and went to the drawers to get her shorts. Once she got her dark blue shorts she slipped on her doggie slippers and made her way downstairs, Shizuru and Natsuki have been dating and living together ever since the end of the Hime Festival.

When Natsuki got downstairs she went to the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator. When she opened it she saw her favorite breakfast on a plate, muffins and mayo, with hearts and a note. Natsuki grabbed the note and read it.

_Happy Birthday My Natsuki!_

_I have something very special planned for tonight._

_In the meantime enjoy the day to yourself._

_XOXO Shizuru_

"Something special planned. I wonder what it is." Natsuki thought.

* * *

><p>After eating her mayo covered breakfast Natsuki didn't know what to do. She didn't have to go to school today or do any work.<p>

"Wait…Video Games!" Natsuki thought as she sprang up and darted to the living room.

After Natsuki played her video games for 3 hours she didn't have anything to do again. Then the phone started to ring. Natsuki shuffled her way to it and picked it up.

"Hello." Natsuki answered as she sat on the floor.

"Happy Birthday Natsuki!" Several voices rang in her ear.

"Gah, dammit, how many of you are there?" Natsuki complained.

"Well it's everyone actually." Mai's voice said.

"Yeah you ol' mutt." Nao said.

"Well thanks everybody." Natsuki grunted.

"Alright Natsuki, Enjoy your day." Mai said.

With one final bye Natsuki hung up the phone.

"Hmm… that's kinda weird. No one wants to do anything for my birthday. I think Shizuru did this. I haven't even seen Duran or Kiyohime. She really wants me to enjoy myself today." Natsuki thought.

Natsuki looked over at the stereo and grinned.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." She said as she crawled over to the stereo.

She flipped herself around with her back on the floor and grabbed a CD that was tapped to the table. After Natsuki shimmied her way back out she popped the CD in and pressed play. The song that started playing was One More Time by Daft Punk. As the beat started Natsuki started to dance around. She was actually doing pretty well. She even sounded good as she sang along.

* * *

><p>Natsuki basically danced through the whole CD. She was lying on the floor exhausted. The second to last song was about to end.<p>

"I know the next song is a slow one I wonder if I can strip to it or something." Natsuki thought.

She looked at the clock and it said 3:30 PM.

"Nah, Shizuru might come in and see me…I know for my special thing tonight I'll play it if I get the chance." Natsuki grinned at the thought.

The last song was Watching You by Instra:mental. It's a very nice slow 80s like drum and bass song.

After the song was over Natsuki was hungry again. She got up and turned the stereo all the way up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. She sang while making her a sandwich. When she tried to get the mayo she missed (so she thought). Natsuki looked over and saw there wasn't any.

"Ok what the hell. I don't have any more mayo. I swear there was a whole bottle sitting here in the morning." Natsuki grumbled to herself.

Natsuki went back to the living room to check out the time. It was 4:00 PM now.

"Shizuru shouldn't be back for another hour. If I can get to the store now I'll make it back in time." Natsuki thought as she went upstairs.

She went to their shared room and looked in the drawers again to put on her shirt and some socks. Natsuki made her was back downstairs and slipped on her shoes and when to the garage and mounted her motorcycle. She opened the garage door and backed out of the driveway. When she was on the street she steered her way to the store.

* * *

><p>Natsuki came back from the store. After she parked her motorcycle in the drive way she tried to open the garage door. It wouldn't budge.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" Natsuki fussed.

She gave one more heave to the door then gave up and went around to the front. After she opened the door she was met by complete darkness. Natsuki stepped in and closed the door behind her. She saw a faint glow from the opening to the living room. Natsuki took quiet steps towards the opening. She covered the corner and peered over it. She saw lit candles leading up the staircase.

"Only one person would do this." Natsuki thought to herself as she came around the corner with her mayo still in hand.

Natsuki followed the trail of candles up to the room her and Shizuru shared. She slowly opened the door and stepped in. She saw a chair in the middle of the floor with a note attached to it. Natsuki walked up to it to get a closer look. The note said _"Sit Here"_. Natsuki just shrugged and sat the mayo down on the dresser and took off her shirt then took her seat. Then a pair of hands started to travel down from her shoulders.

"Well this is kinda unexpected, but whatever." Natsuki said after she licked her lips.

"Hmm, my Natsuki doesn't have to be surprised when it comes to me. I always do special things." Shizuru whispered in Natsuki's ear.

Shizuru lightly and slowly drug her fingernails down Natsuki's arms. Natsuki shivered at Shizuru's actions. Shizuru's hands went further down to Natsuki's hands. She grabbed them and pulled them back behind the chair and quickly hand cuffed them together.

"Let me guess. I get a lap dance, but no touchies." Natsuki said with her eyes half lidded.

"I guess you could say that." Shizuru said as she went to go get the bottle of mayo.

Shizuru unscrewed the top and dipped her finger in. Natsuki grinned. She noticed that she was only in her bra and panties.

"So you're gonna torture me? Shizuru you're so mean." Natsuki wined.

Shizuru giggled as she spread the mayo in her belly ever so slowly. Natsuki licked her lips. She was starving. She wanted to lick every morsel of mayo off of Shizuru's body.

"Ara, did Natsuki forget to fill her stomach. Don't worry you will be able to fulfill your needs in due time." Shizuru said as she rubbed more mayo on herself.

Natsuki could feel the wetness building between her legs. Shizuru caressed her stomach and her right hand rose up past her breast and further up to her mouth. She stuck out her tongue started to lick and lap the thick white substance. Natsuki's sex started to ache.

Shizuru put the bottle on the floor and she got on her knees. She put her hand in the mayo and dug it out then smeared it on her face. Natsuki's breathing started to quicken. Shizuru crawled on her hands and knees up to Natsuki.

"Shizuru please. I-I," Natsuki tried to speak.

"What is it Nat-Su-Ki?" Shizuru asked as she licked the mayo from around her lip.

"Let me…Let me lick you…Please." Natsuki begged as her stomach growled.

"Ara since you asked so nicely I'll let you." Shizuru said as she crawled up Natsuki's body and sat on her lap.

Natsuki took Shizuru's lips. As she kissed her she tasted two flavors. Shizuru with mayonnaise on the side. The taste was excellent.

"My compliments to the chef." Natsuki thought as she grinned into the kiss.

Natsuki broke the kiss and trailed her tongue downwards. Shizuru moaned slightly. Natsuki stopped at Shizuru's neck to lap up the condiment. Shizuru squirmed at the feeling.

"Don't move so much." Natsuki said with her tongue still attached to Shizuru's neck.

"I can't help it. It feels nice." Shizuru said as she continued to squirm in Natsuki's lap.

"It'll feel even better when I get you in the bed." Natsuki said then kissed Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's words. Tonight was going to be a great night.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You weren't expecting it to me a sex scene where you? You nasty pervs.<strong>

**Chikane: I was hoping for something more than that**

**Shizuru: I do agree with you**

**Me: CHIKANE GET BACK TO THE OTHER STORY NOW!**

**Chikane: Geez calm down I just wanted to check some things out.**

**Me: I'm telling Himeko! *Runs to tell Himeko***

**Chikane: No! Don't tell Himeko!**

**Shizuru: *Laughing* Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok so lot's of people liked my first one-shot so I'm making it into a two-shot. This one is sooooooooooo cute and adorable it's not even fluff the is ULTRA MEGA SUPER FLUFF. If that is the correct term for it. Anyway I need a disclaimer person.**

**Shizuru: So you've come back to me haven't you.**

**Me: *Blushes* Ummmm you-you could say that.**

**Shizuru: I've been think that you. me and Nat-**

**Natsuki: Oh HEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLL NO! I am not getting into any threesomes.**

***Shizuru and Natsuki start to argue.* **

**Me: *Sigh* I don't own Mai-Hime. On with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shizuru with Mayonnaise on the Side: The Morning After<strong>

Natsuki woke up with no one by her side… again. But there was the pleasant smell of food coming from downstairs.

"Hmm. I love the morning after. I always get great food." Natsuki whispered to herself.

She got out of the bed and tossed on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. After she was dressed she made her way downstairs to greet her lover. Natsuki saw Shizuru in her robe focused on her cooking. She moved silently behind her and snaked her arms around her waist.

"Your just can't get enough of surprising can't you." Shizuru said with a smile.

"Did I actually manage to scare you?" Natsuki asked as she kissed Shizuru's neck.

"No, I heard you come down the stairs." Shizuru struggled to say as she held back a moan.

Natsuki switched off the stove. Shizuru turned around because she knew that meant "counter top sex". Natsuki picked up Shizuru by the ass and set her on the counter top. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then began kissing passionately. Just as Natsuki was about to peel that silk robe off of Shizuru there was a knock at the door.

"Muhm," Shizuru broke their kiss, "That must be Mai with Duran and Kiyohime." Shizuru said with a smile as a sign for Natsuki to go get the door.

Natsuki turned away from Shizuru and walked towards the front door. When she reached the door and opened it to see her orange haired best friend.

"Hey Natsuki," Mai started then Duran talked Natsuki to the ground, "He really missed you." Mai said with a chuckle.

Kiyohime slipped passed the mechanical dog and his beloved owner to the kitchen where her owner was.

"Alright boy I get it you missed me," Natsuki said as she struggled to her feet, "Thanks a lot Mai." Natsuki said.

"No problem, well I got to go to the grocery store because ramen noodles." Mai said.

"That Mikoto and her ramen." Natsuki said as Mai walked to her car.

Once she was in Natsuki waved at her and closed the door.

By now Shizuru had already continued to cook so Natsuki sat at the table and waited for her food to come to her.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Natsuki was eating her mayonnaise covered breakfast. She enjoying herself at the moment until Shizuru caught her attention. Natsuki looked up her lover, she a very worried look in her eyes.<p>

"Shizuru what's wrong?" Natsuki asked as she continued to stare at the red-eyed woman.

"Well… I-I don't know how to tell you this, but I guess th-there's no other way…" Shizuru trailed off.

Natsuki was nervous. She prayed to god that Shizuru wasn't going to leave her. To try and ease her nervousness she tried to eat faster.

"Natsuki… I'm pregnant." Shizuru said.

When Natsuki heard that she choked on her bacon a little. Then she drank her water to ease her throat.

"R-r-really… That's great." Natsuki said.

Shizuru was surprised that Natsuki didn't completely freak out about it.

"Well, is it mine?" Natsuki asked.

"Of course it's yours. Who else's would it be?" Shizuru said a little offended.

"Don't take it that way. I'm just a little surprised that's all." Natsuki said with a smile.

Natsuki stared at her empty plate for a while. Then an idea popped into her head. She got up and walked over to Shizuru and she made her get up. Hand and hand both of them walked to the living room. Shizuru sat down while Natsuki lied down and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's waist and pressed her ear to Shizuru's stomach. Duran and Kiyohime sat on the floor under the both of them.

"You know what… I'm pretty excited about it." Natsuki said with a thoughtful smile.

"When I found out I was elated myself." Shizuru said.

The both of them chucked.

"Shizuru, guess what." Natsuki said.

"What is it my dear Natsuki." Shizuru said with curiosity.

"I love you." Natsuki declared as she looked up at Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled. "I love you too," Shizuru replied as they moved for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I told you it was adorable.<strong>

**Natsuki: I have to admit it was cute.**

**Me: Hey did you win the argument?**

**Natsuki: Of course I didn't.**

**Me: ...**

**Natsuki: C'mon it won't take long.**

**Me: *Gulps* Review to save me *Gets dragged away***


End file.
